bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Holy Priestess Elmedia/@comment-25403813-20150512085533/@comment-159.178.40.206-20150519213502
On their BB, both Ulkina and Elmedia currently have the same Heal Formula (2300~2600 + 22.5% Healer Rec) and secondary effect of removing all status ailments. Assuming Lord stats, an Elmedia can have a max imp Rec of 2443 while Ulkina can have a max of 2300. That's a difference in BB heal of 32.175 HP; pretty much negligible. However, you have an Anima Ulkina who has more HP at the expense of Rec, so she will heal less than Elmedia for BB. An Anima Ulkina can have as low as 2102 Rec, which would give Elmedia a 76.725 HP heal lead (still VERY slight). BUT right when it seemed that Elmedia pulled ahead, Ulkina wins because of her 18 cost heal (as opposed to Elmedia's 20 BC cost heal). While 2 BC seems as insignificant as the 77 heal advantage, during Trials and against bosses with BC generation supressions, 2 BC could mean the difference between another failure or a clutch heal. Although very close, Ulkina wins in BB. SBB, however, the two are uncomparable. Elmedia becomes a sustain monster, force feeding BC and HP to all of her party members while becoming huge herself. In fact, she still has the highest potential HP in the game in global, even with the advent of the 7 Stars. She bascially becomes an unkillable healing/BC granting machine (not including HP% attacks). Ulkina, however, gives up her healing ability to deal damage, which will become more important in the BC Generation section. She also sports a buff that Elmedia lacks: status immunity. She also deals damage (450% ATK with Flat 100), which isn't alot (considering her stats) but is still respectable damage. Like I said, there is no comparison so we will call this one a draw. Elmedia's LS is also a very good defensive LS, granting the largest HP boost in the game and granting (more) healing. Ulkina reduces the BB gauge requirement by 15% and grants 25% ATK to all units. Like their SBBs, Elmedia is much more defensive while Ulkina is much more offensive. However, there are many better BB spam leaders that do Ulkina's job more effectively (Elmedia's batch mate Zergel comes to mind with a superior ATK buff as well). BC generation is a very important aspect of the game, as it enables the use of BB/SBB/UBB, so this is where we will compare the two units' BC production. Ulkina sports a 9 hit 2 drop checks per hit standard attack for a slightly below average 18 DCs. However, her attack animation is smooth and consistent, easy to spark with. Elmedia has 11 hits with 2 DC's per hit for 22 DCs, 4 more than Ulkina. While this isn't a HUGE difference, Elmedia wins in regular standard attacks. Both do not generate any BC on their BBs, but their SBBs both do, albeit in different ways. Ulkina has a 17 hit (1 DC/hit) combo on all enemies. This is becomes more effective when there are multiple enemies. When facing one boss (like Trial 003), she will have BC gen on her SBB but it will suck. However, enter multiple bosses (Some Raid bosses, Trial 004, EX Trials), her BC gen on her SBB rises greatly. For example, most people fight three to four enemies at the same time during the Green Menace, so her SBB generation becomes 17x4=68 DCs. BC drop rate is base level 35% so an average is 24 BC split 6 ways, so about 4 BC per unit. This rises with BC drop rate buffs, BC fill rate buffs, and BB gauge reduction. Elmedia however, instantly gives every unit other than herself 8 BCs, on average twice that of Ulkina. This cannot be augmented By BC drop rate buffs or BB fill rates, although BB gauge reductions will work. Elmedia grants nearly twice as much BC at the expense of dealing a little damage, so I have to say that Elmedia wins in BC production. Keep in mind, however, that she will not contribute to her own BB gauge at all though, unlike Ulkina. Stats. Elmedia has as a Lord 6339 (+1000) HP, 1800 (+200) ATK, 1800 (+200) DEF, and 2243 (+200) REC. Ulkina as an Anima has 6698 (+750) HP, 1991 (+400) ATK, 1902 (+200) DEF, and 1802 (+300) REC. If both are fully imped, Ulkina wins in HP (+109), ATK (+391), and DEF (+102) but loses in Rec (-341). Elmedia, however, will immedietly win in HP the moment she uses her SBB, and by ALOT (+1358 HP). She also heals for more, although barely. All in all, both units are healers that provide some sort of BC on their SBB. Are you going need the damage or the tankiness? While Elmedia is geared towards a pure healer, Ulkina is a little more flexible, although not as effective at her job and easier to kill. Do you need damage or sustain? I hope this answers your question!